


Party Games

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathroom, Cunnilingus, F/M, Party, Public Sex, orgasm galore, porn with little plot, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: A little two shot where first David and Julia embark in some playful foreplay, before they have to go to a party - where they get up to some even more adventures!
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Ruined Climax

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my Richard Thirst Trapper members - those fuckers know who they are! :P
> 
> I haven't written smut in a long time, so go easy! :)

Julia puffed her hair, glancing satisfactorily at her  reflection . She turned to the side, checking the way the dress hugged her figure. It was  only then that she met David’s eyes in the mirror.

“What do you think, Sergeant Budd?” she asked, smoothing the bow around her waist. 

“ Aye, it’s v ery nice ma’am,” he said in that sometimes, infuriatingly stoic way. She smirked to herself as she caught the very subtle ways his eyes roved over her body.

“Hmmm,” she hummed before reaching for her diamond drop earrings. Everything about this was almost out of her comfort  zone; she nearly always felt more at home in a suit and in front of a news crew than she did in a dress and  Louboutin's . 

She could  feel David’s eyes, hungry and burning,  at her back, following her when she moved away, picking her shoes up off the floor. 

“I still think it’d look better on the floor, ma’am ,” he growled in her ear, his weight pressing her into the counter. She loved it when he was bold.

“Mm, yes,” she only said, letting the implication hang heavy in the air. 

She let his mouth lead her down  a rabbit hole of pleasure and promises, as he peppered her almost non-existent kisses along her shoulder. She resisted the urge to shiver; unable to qu ite let him see the effect he had on her. She was sure he knew anyway, that was w hy he did it.

How many times had they played this game? Trying to get the other to crack first. She wouldn’t give him the  honour tonight. 

Julia turned around, eyes meeting his properly now. She knew he wouldn’t ask her stay, to not put them through this tortured evening and to hole up with him under the covers, but she almost wished he could.  Instead, he reached out and brushed a stray curl out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

Warmth pooled in her every conceivable space and just as he was withdrawing, she  grabbed his arm, her delicate yet not fragile fingers clasped around his wrist, their eyes  magnetised to each other’ s. Her gaze flickered from his face to the diamond lined Cartier  around her wrist. They had time, she concluded.

Julia took his hand from her face, her grip unrelenting until it was by his side and a smirk grew on her lips. She walked towards the arm chair , inching the sleek black dress up until she could sit her hand poised upon lacy red knickers. His eyes grew dark, an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t think we have time, Julia-” he started, as her hand was already beneath the material. She let out a breathy moan and arched her back.

“We have some time,” she murmured, sliding a finger along her wet crevices and letting a small  whimper (something she knew drove him wild), pass through her cherry stained lips. 

She looked at him, even when she circled her clit, and he seemed to be considering it, not quite as turned on by the prospect of rushing, as she was. She could fix that. She fixed her doe-eyed gaze on him and draped her leg over the chair arm, the heel of her shoe nearly grazing the floor. 

“Please, David,” she  said in the voice she usually reserved for begging him to let her come. She tried not to grin when it had the desired effect, and he closed the distance between them, dropping to his knees in front of her.

His roughened hands glided over her thigh , nails digging in just enough to remind her that, despite  everything ,  she was his. He reached in, pulling her hand away from herself, affording a teasing  chastising frown before he dipped his head, touching his lips to the areas he’d left  crescentic indents. Impatience was building rapidly inside her, the longer he spent sucking on her flesh. 

She could only hold his glance for so long  when he slid aside her panties and ran his tongue along her folds without warning. She gasped and tensed her body, throwing her arm out to grip of the back of the chair with white knuckles. H e flicked over her clit before pressing himself closer to her, until his whole hot mouth was flush against her, tongue probing inside her, lapping at her inner walls in ways that had her eyes rolling into the back  of her head. She tangled her hand in his hair, pulling lightly.

“Oh god!” she panted, arching her back and holding him against her cunt. White electricity was throbbing through her, climax close. “Don’t stop!”  she begged breathlessly, as if under the impression that he was going to stop lapping and nibbling her into oblivion anytime soon. “David...” 

Her voice was strained, choking on her own pleasure. 

Suddenly he stopped abruptly, head shooting up to the door. She hadn’t heard anyone knock.

“Fuck,” he  growled, and she watched him through  slitted eyes,  grinding her hips up to his mouth, desperate for his touch once more. 

“There’s no one there,” she growled, pulling back on his hair  but his head was slow to  return to her . Julia tightened her grip, quietly demanding him to finish the job and as  he uncomfortably returned his attention, only half to her, she felt the spike of electricity course  through her. But then-

She heard the knock the second time, an urgent and forceful rapping that pulled David away from  her and she weakly groaned, falling flat against the chair.

“Ma’am?” Kim said from  the other side of the door.

“Fuck,” Julia murmured as David scrambled to his feet, fumbling with his  earpiece that he desperately was trying to  reposition in his ear, leaving her in a n unsatisfied, pent up heap. She watched him regain his composure and sighed, sliding her leg off the chair and  standing upon her trembling legs. 

The dress material cascaded around her, readjusting itself with little help from her which was just as well, since David was at the door, opening it the blonde police officer.

“Skip, we tried radioing,” Kim was saying as Julia reached for her coat, and clutch. 

David feigned surprise and tapped his earpiece. 

“Hmm, must be having some interference,” he lied. 

“Principle’s car is here.” 

Pfft. Principle. Kim could sometimes be so cold, Julia remarked as she floated past David, allowing him to lose himself momentarily in the scent of her perfume and the brush of her shoulder length  chestnutty hair on his face. 

With a glance as she passed, she silently told him, this wasn’t over.


	2. Game, Set, Match.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia takes the game up a notch. David gets an unsatisfying surprise and Roger appears out of dark corners like a creepy stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!
> 
> Thanks to my thirst trappers x

This couldn’t possibly be the highlight of anyone’s year,  Julia thought bitterly as she looked over the edge of her champagne glass, assessing every single boring person present There was only  one person she found interesting, and yet he was nowhere to be seen . She should know; she’d been scanning everywhere for him.

“Well no, I said to John that we ought to publish the full records and let those Corbynite wankers detangle it themselves,” the stuffy overweight  politician to her right, was saying to another bloated minister. Julia wanted to scream.

She looked around the bustling room, desperate to see a pair of  dazzling  sapphires , but she was disappointed. She sighed, sipping on the champagne with a grimace that had more to do with the  torrid  atmosphere more than the bitter amber liquid. 

“Excuse me,” she said to no one since the men were too engrossed in each other and their bluster, to notice her presence. Fuck this.

She stormed from the room, stopping only when she got to the stairwell, an area clearly unvisited by many of the party guests, given how sparse it was. The orchestra quartet was still too loud out  there, and her head buzzed with too much stimuli. The air was  coo ler however , out here and she took several breaths, leaning over the  banister and watching as each floor collided into one. 

There were people on the floor below; a  small noisy gathering but  they parted and dispersed, leaving one solitary figure behind. Butterflies erupted in  her stomach and her grip on the cold handrail tightened. He looked up, crystal blue  eyes locking on hers.

Found you, she smirked and pushed herself  away, taking painstakingly slow steps down the stairs in order to avoid seeming too keen. When had this become her new persona; som eone who melted at the very sight of a man. A Scottish  labour voter at that! But melted she did, in every sense of the word. Part of her was worried her molten need would begin to trickle down her thighs before she even reached him.

“Get a grip,” she growled to herself as she arrived on his floor. 

David made no signs of recognition as she approached, save  fo r the slight flicker in his eyes that only she knew to look  f o r. She clicked her tongue upon the roof of her mouth, left her glass on the nearest surface and crossed the landing,  determination in her veins and fire in her belly.

“Sergeant Budd,” she said  coolly, resting a hand on the bannister real  close to him, her pinky grazing his suit jacket. He remained still. God he could be so infuriatingly stoic sometimes.

“Ma’am,” he returned, equally as soon and she ignored the spike across her spine. 

“Quite a party,” she said  casually, and he tilted his head.

“Shouldn’t you be inside  there ma’am?” he said. 

With the other toffs, he left unsaid. He punctuated ‘ma’am’ with a smirk and heat burned through her. His eyes refused to quite meet  hers, but her mouth was close enough to his face that she could smell him, so  she ghosted her lips along his cheek so sl ightly, she wasn’t sure she’d even  made contact. He turned to her, eyes unreadable as they flickered from her own and down to her lips.

“It’s just full of stuffy old politicians. Hardly very interesting,” she sighed, her  silky-smooth voice laden with bitterness, as she leant over the bannister, looking down to the bottom floor, wondering just what the staff below were doing.

He pushed off the bannister and turned to face her view.

“Thought this was your idea of fun,” he  said, and she smiled.

“Used to be.” 

It was laden with hidden, or not so subtle meaning, her eyes keening in his direction.

“Hmm,” he hummed, face infuriatingly blank and hard to read. 

She knew he did it on purpose because of what it did to her, and that infuriated her even more. Two can play that game,  Mr. Budd.

Julia leaned into him, letting the warmth of her body seep through his clothes. When he shifted, she smirked before moving in like a lioness, to kiss his neck, sucking on his earlobe as her hand travelled south, grazing her palm against his cock. He jolted away and cleared his throat.

“Jesus Julia!” he hissed, cool exterior  dropped, and she grinned, leaning in to quickly kiss his slack mouth only once. 

Then just like she pulled away, spinning on her heel and fluffed her shoulder length curls back into place. She could almost feel the thrum of his desire, singeing, the air at her back. 

Game on.

-x-

She circulated the room, oozing grace and enough of her cold persona to stop the male occupants in the room from lusting after her; she only wanted  one man to look at her, to lust after her and given his expression, he was certainly doing so. 

She smirked as she stalked the room, healing  fraught connections  sacrificed in parliament, reconnecting with others she hadn’t seen for a while. Her eyes flickered on a skulking figure at the back of the hall, hunched in private conversation with an equally heinous man. Roger, she thought bitterly.

He was someone she was eager to avoid and in doing so, she walked into the second most vile man in her life.

“Julia! How nice to see  you. ” His voice dripped with  a level of pathetic,  sycophantic  false pleasantry, and she resisted the urge to vomit in her mouth.

“Rob, I didn’t  realise assistants were invited to this nightmare,” she said, watching his polite façade fade into seething irritation.

“Jeremy thought it important I attend,” he said, dropping all  pretense . “He thinks I’m vital to the team.”

“Right, well enjoy the champagne, and do try the caviar.” She ducked away from him, barely able to cover her sniping. She was shortly a safe distance away from him, before he could take a further  swipe at her. 

Not for the first time that evening, Julia wished she was anywhere but there. She looked around, her impassive face enough to convince  even herself, that she was simply searching for an exit, but the creeping electricity up her sp ine gave away  her true intentions. Sure enough, when his cold blue eyes met hers, she swallowed.

Time to play.

Julia kept her eyes fixed on David, even when he looked away, distracted by a diplomat at his side. She watched the way his jaw set, the impre ssive way he held himself, as if he belonged there. Then she was at his side, diverting the old man talking to her lover, onto someone else; this man was her and hers alone. 

Without a word, she clicked open her clutch, watching him from beneath her eyelashes. His  Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, which he did with an  audible gulp. Good . he was affected by her proximity ; in every way , she hoped.

When she handed him her silk lingerie, he stared at it, looked at her, shock  immobilised on his face and she resisted the urge to lean in and kiss him. That would never do; public indecency. 

The idea oddly thrilled her. If only they could leave already.

They couldn’t, but she bit her lip, teased him anyway. Before he spoke, she turned on her heel and walked away from him, casting an inviting smirk over her shoulder with the hope he’d receive her message.

-x-

Julia leaned  into the mirror, pursing her lips before relaxing them. The door swung open when she had buried her hand in her hair, fluffing her loose curls. She forced herself not to look at him, to not show her hand, her insatiable desire for him. She eyed him in the mirror instead, watched him slide the bolt of the lock.

Hmmm.

He hovered, perhaps waiting for her permission to approach. She didn’t make further eye contact, nor did she move so he seemingly made his choice when he walked up behind her, pressing against her back and trapping her. 

Though Julia didn’t mind being trapped by his erection, she pushed back on him slightly , enjoying the  quiet groan he muffled into her hair. She turned suddenly, catching him off guard it seems, for he took  a step back clumsily and looked at her with startled eyes. She  suppressed her  laugh and instead  placed her hands on either side of his lapels, steering him until his back was against the door. When her mouth was mere  milimetres from his, he reached down stoicall y, epitome of calmness with only the flicker of darkness in his eyes to tell her  otherwise. 

But still, she couldn’t hold off the gasp when his fingertips grazed the hot skin of her thigh, reac hing for her bare hip before coming to rest between her legs.

“Hmm,” he said decisively, removing his hand, to her annoyance and dived into his jacket pocket. 

He held up the knickers with a raised eyebrow.

“Got your calling card,” he said  gruffly, and her pulse thudded in her neck.  From near his ear, she could hear distorted chatter and reached up to pull the small earpiece out, fingers lingering against his earlobe.

“ So, I see,” she purred, lips grazing his jaw. 

“ Juli -”  his protest died in his throat when her hand touched on the top of the buckle of his belt. Revenge would be so sweet, she thought as her tongue stroked her lower lip.

“Do you want me to get fired?” he hissed as she slid the end of the belt through the loop, watching  realisation mixed with a deep - seated  desire , spread across his face. 

Part of him relished the chance of getting caught. 

Part of her knew she did too; the quiet shiver of anticipation  prickling down her spine. He gasped when her fingers probed beneath his boxers, grazing over the fluffy patch of curls around the base of her prize. His  eyes hardened, trying to hide the blazing lust only she could see, melting in his  sapphires .

His eyes only widened when she released him from his boxers.

“Shit,” he  growled, and she hesitated teasingly, thumb  tantalisingly close to the head, his eyes drifting closed.

“I can stop if you wish,” she said casually, sliding her thumb away. 

His eyes snapped open and he glared at her.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he  warned, and she licked her plump lower lip.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, leaning in to kiss his neck as her fingers stroked over his cock with an expertness  even she was surprised by. More so when she felt him harden almost immediately.

“Are you always so aroused? When a woman touches you...” she purred, knowing and relishing the answer.

“Only you have this effect on me,” he said  huskily, and she smiled.

“I’m glad,” she said, somewhere between a purr and a contented sigh.

“Aye, I bet you are,” he gasped for oxygen as his very breath was pulled from him when she grazed her hand along his full length in a circuit, hitting he tip of his head where he oozed enough to tell her he was ready to explode, and back down to where his cock met his balls.

“Juli-” 

Without warning,  she started stretching her  hand over his  hard-sinewy flesh, setting a rhythm only she  could hear.  She kept up the speed until she could literally feel his need vibrating through his muscles. Then she slowed, leaning in t drag her lips across his throat, kissing his bobbing Adam’s apple, biting at his skin and soothing it with her  tongue , until she reached his ear l obe. 

He shivered beneath her attention and growled loudly; a new noise she hadn’t heard before. The thought of  eliciting new sounds from him, after all this time, gave her great joy, if not satisfaction. Julia pumped her hand seve ral more times, delighted at his response; his hips bucking into her, one arm thrust out at the wall, the other hand curled into a fist over his mouth. Part of her wanted everyone to hear him.

Then she stopped abruptly just as she could feel him shaking, at the very edge of release, ready to teeter over the edge of cataclysmic climax.

His eyes locked onto her hers as she pulled her hand out of his clothing and levelled a smirk in his direction.

“What the fuck?” he  hissed, and she leaned in to kiss his unresponsive lips softly.

“Pay back, David,” she whispered, pulling away enough to see the icy look in his eyes. Yet despite that, she could see the playful edge there too.

His chest heaved and he panted as she turned away from him,  straightening her dress and licking her lips. Irritation seemed to flare in him then. 

“What am I supposed to do about this?” he said sharply to her retreating back, referring no doubt, to the achingly hard cock that stuck out like a tent  pole. 

She turned to look at him only once before she disappeared through the doorway.

“You are aware that’s the men’s toilets, aren’t you, Julia?” a cruelly sardonic voice came from a darkened corner and she raised an eyebrow when her ex-husband floated into view like the damn grim reaper.

“Yes, I was aware, but thank you for clarifying. I’m continuously impressed by your increasing comprehension skills, Roger,” she sneered shadily and perfectly. The barb landed for he dug his hands into his pockets , pushing past her.

“Fuck you, Julia,” he snarled as he stalked  off, but she could only smile.

Buoyant joy was spreading through her; she had beaten David at their little game.

Or so she’d thought.


End file.
